Talk:Los Angeles
Los Angles in Getting Real If the Chinese put a giant dome over most of the city, wouldn't that mean that Los Angles also fell to the Chinese during the Sino-American War of 2117 along with Long Beach and San Pedro? Catalina Island and the California Channel Islands were taken over by China at the tail end of the 21st century, as it said on the Catalina Island article that it fell about a generation earlier than China's two other conquests. As for the dome over LA, I'm not sure why the Chinese did that. If they were going to do anything to LA, they would likely either occupy or nuke the city. In addition to that, I'm now sure why the citizens wouldn't try to either destory the dome or simply dig themselfs out of harms way? However, if Chinese soldiers were patroling the outsides of the dome and would kill anyone who trys to escape, I guess it would be smart to just ride out the event. -- 13:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::Nuking the city is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, and would presumably generate a ton of bad press for Beijing on the international market. Occupation of a city the size of Los Angeles means entire armies bogged down in urban guerrilla warfare, and I can think of no surer way for the Chinese to piss away their technological advantage. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:30, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :As I recall, it was a temporary measure and removed when the war ended. It may have been a physiological move to show the US how ineffective their resistance was. The city itself was a source of revenue for the Chinese (selling Real for instance) so not in their interest to destroy. Gaining the ports while leaving the city to its own devices would be financially lucrative since they would have monopolistic access to the market without having to provide services for the upkeep. As somebody here pointed out when the story was published, its the Opium Wars brought to the 22nd century and reversed. ML4E (talk) 18:26, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Good thing someone pointed that out, I never would have connected those dots on my own. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:30, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Los Angles in The Weather's Fine It is mentioned that Los Angeles appeared in the story The Weather's Fine but only mentions that it is where the main characters of the story live on The Weather's Fine article and there's nothing listed on the main LA article. Is there enough information from the story to make a subsection on this article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:05, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :Nothing more than "Main Character and Girlfriend character resided in Los Angeles." The point of the story is the timey-wimey shit tied to the temperature; it literally could have been set anywhere. TR (talk) 21:25, January 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I take that as we don't have enough information to justify a subsection for the role of LA in the story. Alright then. Thanks for the info TR. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, January 13, 2019 (UTC)